1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method to control medical equipment that is large and heavy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Positioning modes of large and heavy medical equipment are mainly classified into an automatic motorized positioning mode in which motor drive power is used to position the medical equipment to a position input by an operator and a manual positioning mode in which the operator manually positions the medical equipment to a desired position using a handle without using motor drive power.
In the automatic motorized positioning mode, it takes a long time to complete positioning since drive speed is limited in order to secure stability or the like. Thus, most hospitals prefer manual positioning to automatic motorized positioning to improve profitability. However, although manual positioning has a short positioning time compared to automatic motorized positioning, repeated tasks for manual positioning impose heavy burden on the operator since the operator manually moves the heavy equipment.